


Forgiveness

by CherryOnTop98



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Post-Final Boss, Slight Hurt/Comfort, loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryOnTop98/pseuds/CherryOnTop98
Summary: “I only hope you can forgive me for what I’ve done to you, Amamiya-kun.”“In all honesty… I should be thanking you.”





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> It always bothered me how there was no meeting between Akira and the woman who sent him to probation, so here we are. Also, I’ve taken the manga and current names to the guillotine, as it were. So there.

2/19  
Sunday

Early Morning

Akira Amamiya lay on his bed in the attic of Leblanc, Morgana at his side and the smell of fresh coffee in the air. It had been a turbulent two months, to say the least. What with Shido’s public confession, the collapse of Mementos and death of Yaldabaoth, a month and a half of imprisonment…

And now it was over. It was finally over, and he was free to live out his final month in Tokyo in peace. What to do today, though, on his first day off since he couldn’t remember when… 

‘Maybe I’ll catch a movie in Shibuya,’ he thought. ‘Or what about a day at Dome Town?’

But those thoughts were interrupted when he heard Boss calling from downstairs. “Hey, Akira! Someone’s here to see you!”

With a sigh, he got up, throwing some clothes on.

“Now who could that be at this hour?” Morgana asked, roused from his catnap.

“No idea,” Akira said, walking down the stairs into the main cafe. Sojiro was behind the counter, same as usual, but standing near him was a woman Akira didn’t quite recognize. She had brown hair, eyes to match, and seemed pensive about something.

She cleared her throat. “I-I was given this address by Nijima-san. Are you… Akira Amamiya?”

He nodded, still unsure of what business this visitor had.

-TAKE YOUR TIME-

Both were soon seated at one of the tables, Sojiro having given them both a coffee on the house.

Akira rubbed the back of his head. “If I may be blunt for a minute… who are you, exactly?”

The woman sighed. “I’m not surprised you don’t recognize me, Amamiya-kun. It was… rather dark that night. And a lot was happening, after all.”

Memories snapped into Akira’s mind. The harsh glow of a streetlamp. The offended scowl of Masayoshi Shido. The voice of the woman sitting across from him. “…That was you?”

She nodded, her expression almost sad. “Yes… my name is Kaede Suenami. I was the one who provided the false testimony that… that led to your probation.”

He took a small drink from his coffee, unsure of what to say. “Well… given the circumstances, I suppose it’s good to meet you, Suenami-san.”

Kaede smiled. “You as well, Amamiya-kun.” Her smile faded, and her hands folded on the table. “I came to apologize. You being here at all… it all comes back to me, in the end.”

“We were both under Shido’s thumb a year ago, Suenami-san.” He took another drink. “It wasn’t like either of us had a choice.”

“That doesn’t change anything!” Kaede’s shoulders tensed. “It doesn’t matter what he was threatening to do… I should never have lied that day. I only hope you can forgive me for what I’ve done to you, Amamiya-kun.”

Akira chuckled softly. “In all honesty… I should be thanking you.”

She looked at him, curiously. “…What do you mean, thank me? I ruined your life, Amamiya-kun! I’m the one who sent you all the way here from Ibaraki.”

He shook his head, slightly leaning over the table. “And because I came here… this has been the most important year of my life.

That seemed to shock Kaede out of her own self-loathing. “It… It has?”

“Because I came to Tokyo, I made closer friends than I ever had back home, discovered things about myself I never realized…” He looked away for a moment, and his cheeks pinked as _she_ entered his mind. “Fell in love…” Akira nodded toward the counter. “Not to mention learned how to make the perfect cup of coffee,” he said, to which Sojiro laughed. He turned back to Kaede. “All that because of you, Suenami-san. You don’t have anything to be sorry for… but I have a lot of reasons to thank you.”

She nodded, as her smile returned with no signs of fading. “You’re quite welcome, Amamiya-kun.” Her hands folded in front of her. “Actually… I happen to work at a ramen restaurant back in Ibaraki. Should you decide to stop by, I’ll happily treat you to a bowl on me.”

He nodded. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
